


How to Get A Head in Love Without Really Trying

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Decapitation, Drabble, Insanity, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros doesn't talk much anymore, but Gamzee doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get A Head in Love Without Really Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - Decaptiation.
> 
> I'm not sure whether to mark this as non-con or not, considering that Tavros is, you know. Dead.

Tavros's lips are shredded now. You didn't mean to do it - you just get a little overeager, kissing a motherfucker you've been holding a big red heart for, and all. He doesn't complain though. He doesn't look pained, just dazed, more than anything. You're okay with that.

You lean back against the wall and pet his hair, nestling his head comfortably in the crook of your arm just like you'd always imagined doing. This is nice. The buzzing in your head is still there, and you think now that it probably always will be, but Tavros is here too now, and hell, he just let you kiss him didn't he? There's a bright spot in this bloody, sopor-y mess after all.

Tavros stays quiet, though he occasionally whispers to you, or you think he does anyway. Little snatches of things that don't quite make sense, but you don't ask him to speak up. It's been too loud all up in your thinkpan lately, and you want to enjoy this. You keep running the hand that's not supporting him through his hair and occasionally out along the length of his horns. You always told him what a sick-ass pair of horns it was.

During one of those passes along his horns, you press down a little too hard, and his head tilts at an odd angle. Something inside you clenches. That's not an angle a neck should bend at. Tavros still doesn't complain though.

Why should he? He doesn't have a neck anymore.

You carefully readjust him into the proper position again, whispering an apology. He doesn't complain, but he also doesn't say that it's okay. There is something seething inside you, all around you, just under the surface of everything. Something is wrong. Everything is wrong. You don't want to think about it. You have to think about it. You can't think about anything else, but you keep trying, keep petting Tavros's hair and kissing him, trying now to silence the whispers that you're sure are coming from his shredded, bloody lips.

He doesn't stop. He's getting louder. Everything is getting louder, and you know now that Tavros is saying the same thing as the rest of them.

Kill them. Destroy them. Destroy everything, tear it down with your bare hands and your teeth until you can feel it rend beneath you, until you can see the light ebb out of their eyes.

Tavros wouldn't say that. He's too gentle for his own good, barely mean enough to be a proper troll, and look what it got him.

"Stop," you whisper, staring into his eyes.

He stares back.

He is silent.

The blood on the ragged stump of his neck has turned cold, and it smears over your hands.

You scream.

You scream and scream and scream, loud and long, and you fling him away from you, and you're all too aware of the hard smack that his head makes as he collides with the floor and you dig your hands into your face, tearing at the scratches Nepeta left there and feeling your own blood run over your fingers. You scream until you're certain that you hear his voice underneath yours, begging you to be quiet again.

You fall silent. The only sound now is your labored breathing.

Tavros is quiet again too. He's never going to speak to you again. You had your chance, and you ruined it.

You inhale. You could swear the puppet in the corner giggles at you.

You exhale. Someone in your mind murmurs in the lowest voice you've ever heard, telling you what to do even though you already know.

You look Tavros in the eyes one last time.

You honk. And then you start to laugh.


End file.
